Conventional devices for displaying wristwatches and wristbands generally comprise a curved wristwatch and wristband supporting member to the lower end of which is secured a base or foot member. Exemplary of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,549,369, 4,082,183 and 4,216,858. The construction of conventional wristwatch and wristband display devices requires that they always be supported on a horizontal, or nearly horizontal, surface. whether that surface be located within a display case, or on a countertop. A retailer, therefore, is limited both as to the number, and the arrangement of, watches and/or bands that can be positioned in a display case or on a countertop. The restrictions thus placed upon a retailer of such items also limits his ability to display them in a manner which will best attract the attention of customers and enable them to best select the wristwatch and wristband they may wish to purchase.